


Tie me down

by chabancun



Category: 2128
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabancun/pseuds/chabancun





	Tie me down

-整合，全文三万一千多字。-  
-一点爱里的挣扎和落定。-

 

-1-

跨年夜的珠江边上人头攒动，小蛮腰换着颜色不停地闪。王俊凯在落地窗前往下望了一会儿，看了看时间，又坐回沙发上。他倒了杯红酒，慢悠悠地打开了电视。

屏幕里主持人语气夸张，旁边的人应该是刚表演完，在和主持人客套，那笑脸儿看起来清纯羞涩，王俊凯想起来前不久在一饭局上见到过同一张脸上放荡谄媚的模样，有点反胃。

这景象全是唬那些沉迷于虚构的人高兴的，他不适合看这个。于是边在手机上查看邮件边留了一耳朵注意着。

又等了许久，才听到等的那名字。

也终于见着那人了。

刚被剪了个造型奇特的刘海，配上那张脸上的神情，是他在舞台上罕有过的不屑和狠劲儿。那人站在升降台上轻轻晃动身体，双手握着话筒，近景里他眼神扫过，洒出来的全是不屑，歌被他一句句唱出来，抱怨地漫不经心又傲慢得很。

几句之后，全身景让王俊凯看清了那人今天的装扮，长风衣V字领开到了胸口，灯光忽明忽暗，看上去里面那件白色打底像不存在。领口下就是勒出了腰线的腰带，腰带再往下掉那些扣子也没扣，利落地向外敞着，从腰线那儿支出了两个小斜坡。

是刚出的专辑里的吧。王俊凯向后靠在沙发背上，喝了几口酒，越听越回过味来，这歌词一字一句，都像是在骂自己。

挺逗。

节目完了，他拿起放一边的手机，发了条消息出去。

 

易烊千玺下了台回到休息室喝了口水，套上了外套，感觉口袋里手机震了一下。

他拿出来看了一眼，屏保上显示：王俊凯发送了一条消息。

锁屏也没解开，又直接扔回口袋里。

没什么好看的，翻开王俊凯跟他的聊天记录，无一例外全是一句话，格式都出奇地一致：酒店名加房间号。

等会儿还得再回台上挤在人群里跨年倒数，左右现在也去不了，就是一目的地，上车了之后再看都不晚。

 

他敲门的时候已经快两点了。

指望里面的人睡着了听不见从而免了这一晚是不可能的，但是也没想到门开得这么快。

他走进去，屋里的暖热气息扑在脸上，像羽毛，软乎乎的。室内灯光很暗，落地窗外的小蛮腰只见了个顶尖儿，光晕染得边上的那一块夜空都成了模糊的玫红色，比在车上路过时扫的那一眼漂亮多了。

隔音效果很好，刚在门外都没听到里面还在放着音乐。

没再进行更多的打量，他被人扳过身子压在墙上。

他这下才反应过来那低声的歌，不就是自己刚在跨年晚会直播唱的那首么。

对上王俊凯的眼神，易烊千玺开了口：“倒计时完了之后又在后台见了几位老师。”

王俊凯没回应，嗯也没嗯一声，伸手把他外套扯了下来。

里面是刚刚在台上那件风衣。

王俊凯盯着领口愣了会儿。

衣服都没换，明显刚办完正事儿就赶过来了，重视程度可见一斑，一点儿看不出来自己在休息室躺了一小时的拖延，易烊千玺毫不心虚地挺直腰板儿。

但是王俊凯盯着看得有点久了，还是由他打破了僵局：“我先去洗澡。”

说着想贴墙从旁边溜走，但是王俊凯胳膊伸出来拦住了他去路。王俊凯另一只手抬起来扯了扯他里面那件白T，又伸下去扯了扯他的裤子，说：“脱了。”

独独没有扯那件风衣。

易烊千玺听完呆了几秒。

操。

 

反正他每回都少不了在心里骂王俊凯，要么在晚上，要么在第二天醒过来之后，今天就是骂得提前了点儿。

禽兽混球王八蛋，畜生恶心不要脸，今天王俊凯那啥而亡了吗？

心里骂得起劲，面上神色不改地扯裤子的扣子。王俊凯手从他脑袋旁边的墙上挪到他后颈，在那块儿来回摩挲，轻轻地一下一下，像在给猫顺毛。

易烊千玺两脚蹬掉了裤子，对着上衣发愁。裤子好说，你让我不脱风衣只脱里面的T恤？闹呢？

王俊凯放在他后颈的手猛地用了力气，把他带近了点，另一只手捏着他下巴把脸抬起来，吻了上去。

用吻不太准确，吻应该是轻巧美妙或是激动煽情的，这种厮杀似的啃咬断断不能归在吻之内。牙没收着一点力气地咬着扯了几下他的嘴唇，然后舌头伸进来扫荡了一圈，再把他的舌尖也缠过去吸吮，揪得他舌底生疼，嘴角渐渐流出了亮晶晶的水光。

王俊凯很少跟他亲吻，包括在床上，连这种啃咬也很少。易烊千玺费力地应承着，感觉到王俊凯的手从他后颈伸到他胸前，往外用力扯着那件T恤的领口。

易烊千玺闭着眼在心底叹气，得，又得废一件儿。

衣物撕裂的声音，夹杂着两人已经变重的呼吸，在歌声的背景音里竟然也清晰无比。易烊千玺甚至能感觉得到那布料贴着自己的皮肤猛地一下裂开，感知系统比平时敏感了千百倍，这撕裂感在他皮肤上密密麻麻地蔓延开，惹得他一阵颤栗。

王俊凯这会儿在用齿尖不轻不重地，一下一下点在他的舌尖，刚扯下来的衣服从他手里丢下去，白色的一团，不成样地窝在地毯上。

王俊凯手又伸到了风衣的领子上，易烊千玺清醒了，忙抬起手按住：“这件借的。”

王俊凯皱了皱眉头，像是不满刚含着的舌尖擅自离开，又堵了上来，咬的一下重得让易烊千玺倒吸了一口气。

疼这一下又让他清醒了一点，也对，跟王俊凯提什么啊。

之前有次，哪个颁奖典礼，他穿的西装有点紧，走路都够别扭，更别说后面还踩着皮鞋上台跳了个舞。王俊凯当天也在，坐离舞台挺近的一桌，易烊千玺跳的时候看到他了，只是他当时正跟旁边的人聊天，眼光不在舞台上。结果散场之后，易烊千玺直接被王俊凯的司机请到车上带到了附近的酒店。

那会儿他也这么说的，“这西装借的等会儿还得还”，这句话说出来，王俊凯扯坏的西装扣子也刚迸落，掉地毯上没什么声响，但这一出倒是让王俊凯愣了会儿，盯着易烊千玺看了一分钟，看得易烊千玺躺得浑身不自在，想从床上坐起来，刚挣扎了一两下，就又被王俊凯伸手一推躺倒了回去。

王俊凯当时又拽开了里面的衬衫，说：“会还的。”

再买件一样的还回去就是了，什么定制什么限量什么未上市新款，王俊凯还能搞不到吗？

还是自己不长记性。想了旧事，易烊千玺眼神又飘到落地窗外，新年第一天的夜空，应该还挺好看的吧。

王俊凯揽着人腰贴紧自己，手伸进风衣，在胸前拧了一下，这人，记性不好又犯傻扫兴就算了，还跑什么神儿。

易烊千玺回过神来，胳膊环上王俊凯的脖子，把上半身也贴了上去。王俊凯手从风衣下摆伸进，从光溜溜的腿一路抚上去，最后停留在他腰侧：“看什么，想去落地窗那儿做么？”

易烊千玺腰敏感得很，温度从王俊凯的手传递过来，激得他一个激灵。他摇摇头，鼻尖在王俊凯侧颈蹭来蹭去。身子整个严丝合缝地贴着，重力全压在他身上。

这招是他日积月累总结出来的，王俊凯吃软不吃硬，尤其在床上，早服软，少吃亏。

 

  
王俊凯双手掐着他腰侧把他抱起来，往卧室走。感觉手上这人比之前拍古装戏那阵子还是长了点肉，心底有点满意，就在正对着他脸的锁骨下吸了一口，留下个深红痕迹。

被摔到床上，轻轻弹起一点，又落回去，易烊千玺感觉到那风衣的面料在自己皮肤上蹭来蹭去，毕竟不是贴身穿的衣服，凉凉又有点硬挺的衣料，触觉还是挺陌生的，尤其胸前，刚被王俊凯揉捏了一会儿，现在蹭得他有点难受。

王俊凯欺身压了上来，睡袍毛茸茸的，贴着易烊千玺的腿，比上半身这风衣的触感好多了，他没忍住伸腿蹭了两下。

王俊凯眼光一暗，刚轻轻附上易烊千玺膝盖的手一下猛地往滑下到大腿根，用了力气的抚摸像能摩擦出火，易烊千玺这下安分了，停住腿不动了。

但燎原之火断没有就此熄灭的道理，王俊凯轻轻咬他喉结，手也从大腿根滑到了小腹，又滑进内裤里。

易烊千玺手还搭在王俊凯脖子上，呼吸越来越重，他一边心里忐忑着感觉王俊凯像一只折磨猎物为乐的老虎，在喉结流连的那牙随时能一口咬下去，让自己血溅当场，另一边身下的快感一波波冲击上来，冲得他渐渐失了神志，对脖颈处的担心也顾不得了，只觉得自己整个人都被王俊凯的手掌控着，飘飘又落落。

客厅里还在循环播着他的歌，虽说声音不大，但这让他有种诡异的尴尬，按说王俊凯没有这时候放歌的爱好，于是他开口问能不能把电视关了。

王俊凯没回答，他的唇从喉结往下，没离开皮肤一毫地滑到了胸前。腰带还没解开，V字领被他用牙咬着扯向了一边。嘴用着狠劲儿咬了下去，舌尖又带着轻柔地舔舐，手下动作也没停下，然后抬眼看那人的脸。

易烊千玺眉头拧着，嘴微微张着轻轻喘气，手这会儿搭在了他头发上，有一下没一下地抓。王俊凯另一只手从腰摸到后侧往下，从轻轻的抚摸到用力地抓揉，听着呼吸声越来越重，渐渐有细碎的呻吟从他嘴边跑到空气中，又钻进王俊凯耳腔里。

王俊凯抬起了头，脸颊蹭了蹭易烊千玺的鬓角，将耳朵贴在他嘴边，那一声声变了调的全直愣愣地灌进来。他手下的动作越来越快，又张口去咬易烊千玺的耳垂，舔进耳窝，这人的敏感点他熟悉得很，果然身下的易烊千玺抖了一下，手在自己背上揪着，低着嗓子又轻飘飘地吼出了长长的一声。

王俊凯接了粘糊糊的一手，嘴还在他耳边没离开：“你刚刚这声儿，跟你这首歌开头那句，是不是差不多。”  


易烊千玺脑子还没清明过来，听了他这句，也算是把他为什么今天非要放着歌弄了个明白。他手臂从王俊凯背上滑下来，搭在了自己眼睛上。

王俊凯偏不让，把他两只手腕都握在手里，往上按在了头顶，直直地看着他的眼睛。

那眼角泛着红，眸子蒙着一层水光，雾蒙蒙的。

易烊千玺也没闪躲，只是刚飘上云层的心现在跌入了海平线，慢慢地往下坠，浸满了湿咸的海水。

自由都被缴了是真的，但是哪儿去找什么公平取舍。

好笑。

好像挺高傲挺有尊严的一些宣言，偏偏会被人放在这个时刻，让你认清，都什么狗屁。

刚刚台上一句句掷地有声的，现在听来每一个鼓点都带着羞辱的意味。

王俊凯放开了他，拿纸巾擦了手，撑起了身子坐起来一点，在易烊千玺臀侧拍了两下。

易烊千玺会意，伸手去床头柜找熟悉的小瓶，拿到了却紧攥在手里不放，盯着王俊凯轻轻说：“把歌关了。”

他身上的衣服已经皱巴巴的，领口歪歪斜斜，挡不住胸前的一片旖旎。但那语气很坚定，嗓子都还是有点哑的。王俊凯扯起嘴角笑了一下，从床头柜拿起遥控器摁了。

一下安静了，像短暂耳鸣后恢复正常的那一刻。易烊千玺把东西递到王俊凯手上，然后垂下脸去解开王俊凯的睡袍，从他腮边吻到脖子和锁骨。

之后的知觉、记忆全在混沌中陷落了。每一次和王俊凯的亲近都是一样的，像你来我往的无数个回合。他意识浮浮沉沉，可能说了一些令清醒时的自己羞于启齿的话，也可能甚至带上了哭腔。刚刚的不痛快倒让他这下的放纵有了自暴自弃的意思，痛觉和快感纠缠不清，堵在他胸口，沉甸甸地闷着。

偏偏王俊凯今天特别喜欢堵他的嘴，变换着角度地从他口中攫取。

 

生活里幻觉好多。

好比无数次升腾又落空的愿景，好比他穿梭其中的一部又一部戏。

又好比此刻他在凶残的吻里失去了氧气，手像溺水的人抓着一截浮木一般紧紧地攀着王俊凯的脊背，情欲涌动的恍惚间就以为让自己缺氧濒死的，是爱情。

 

 

-2-

年底活动全凑到一起，光自己家的就排得满满当当，实在分身乏术。王俊凯随便翻着桌上的几张邀请函，抽出了一张：“去这个。”

助理有眼色地立即把那场的名单递了过去。王俊凯从上往下扫，然后拿起笔划掉了个人名。

助理接过来看了看，王俊凯只在那纸上划了一下，斜着下来的一笔，名字在那一道黑底下还清晰地列着：易烊千玺。

 

元旦过后的工作比之前少了点，易烊千玺上了几个综艺，等着春晚联排，还留心挑着剧本，准备年后进组。今天的这节目是个大拼盘，甭管咖位在几线，济济一堂地在台上站着，凑出了过年前的热闹劲儿。

录完已经快半夜了，易烊千玺笑得脸僵，边从休息室往外走边揉脸。没走两步，被一人拦下了。

那人喊他千玺前辈，他想了想，应该是刚刚一起在台上的，叫什么记不住了，就有点挺机灵的印象，于是就冲人笑了笑。

那人自报家门：“前辈我是陆人逸，刚刚游戏咱们一组呢。”说完要跟他留个联系方式，留就留呗，易烊千玺跟人加上了微信，又寒暄了几句。录了十几个小时了，实在疲累得很，没过多大会儿他就准备找个由头先走一步。

陆人逸果然机灵，连这点儿力气也给他省了：“那前辈先回去休息吧，过几天咱们再见。”

易烊千玺抬腿就准备走，没反应过来问了一句：“嗯？”

你也要参加春晚啊？

陆人逸嘻嘻地笑，骄傲劲儿明晃晃的：“30号晚上，我刚收到邀请，千玺前辈应该也会去吧。”

易烊千玺“噢”了一声，跟人客气地道了别。

心底却有点不对劲，他也想不起30号是哪一场了，于是坐在车里之后顺口问了助理一句：“30号？”

“30号是望汐今年的慈善晚宴。”助理小赵答完这一句，有些支吾，没再说下文。

易烊千玺从后座盯过来：“怎么了？”

小赵叹了口气，费了老大劲才说了下一句：“那边对接的刚通知过来，就你在台上录节目的时候，然后等你下来了慌里慌张地咱们就准备走，也没空跟你说……”

“怎么了？”易烊千玺懒得听絮絮叨叨的铺垫，又问了一句。

“就，他们邀请的人员有变动……”

“知道了。”易烊千玺打断了，之后就塞上了耳机，向后一靠，闭上了眼。

小赵不敢再说什么，准备启动车。没等发动机响出声，易烊千玺又睁开了眼：“车留给我，你打车回去。”

 

易烊千玺停好了车，把卫衣的帽子套上拉低，从地下停车场坐电梯上顶楼。

后半夜了，加班的人还不少，电梯偶尔经停，进进出出的人有的打量他一眼，只当他是个没穿统一服装的深夜送外卖的。

他手上拎着刚专门去打包来的，软磨硬泡拉着老板做了最后一单的小面和抄手。

顶楼只有几间大办公室，这会儿也灯火通明着。王俊凯的那间还算好找，外面助理的位子没人，易烊千玺看了眼门上的牌子，敲了两下。

“进。”门内传来轻轻的又有些沉闷的一声。

易烊千玺推开门，脚步轻轻。王俊凯还入神地盯着屏幕，眉头微微拧着，兴许是余光扫到了人影不像平时出入的助理，也兴许是被食物的香味吸引了注意，他抬起头，顿了一下。

稀客。

还送外卖来了的稀客。

王俊凯挑了挑右边眉毛，易烊千玺自己开了口。“刚录完节目路过。”他掂了掂袋子，“还热着。”说完放到了茶几，自己在沙发上坐下了。

王俊凯“嗯”了一声，却也没挪身子，目光又回到了电脑屏幕上。

易烊千玺也不等人，自己先拆开自己那份儿的盖子，凑近了深深闻了闻。重庆是个好地方，有山有水有抄手，唯一败笔可能就是还有王俊凯。

他瞟了一眼，唯一败笔工作起来还挺像个正经人，面前的屏幕大得过分，荧光映在他脸上，冷幽幽的。

没等他下筷，王俊凯站起了身，两步跨过来，在他旁边坐下了。

“没吃饭？”

易烊千玺点点头：“下午中场休息了一会儿，随便垫了点儿，就到现在了。”

他平时说话是这样的，语调平平，声量不高，听起来像沾了些委屈。

王俊凯没拿他递过来的筷子，反倒向后靠在沙发靠背上，双臂张开伸着，像在伸懒腰。

易烊千玺手上还举着筷子，见人向后仰过去了，回过脸是一双疑惑又无辜的眼：“不吃么？”

王俊凯一条胳膊收回来，手捏上了易烊千玺的下巴：“吃哪个？”

 

王俊凯解他皮带的时候，易烊千玺挣扎出一丝清醒的意识，拍了拍他胳膊：“门，门没锁。”

王俊凯有点不耐烦，一下把他从沙发上扯起来，边啃噬着他下唇，边摁着他后腰往自己身上压，身贴着身往门口去。

反锁上了门又往里走，王俊凯终于跟皮带较完了劲，易烊千玺被一层层剥开，皮带，裤子，卫衣，内裤沿着他们走回的轨迹被扔了一路。

这办公室很大，他们两个紧贴着没有方向地乱晃悠。王俊凯的手从易烊千玺光溜溜的后背滑到侧腰，流连了许久才继续往下，抓着臀尖一点肉轻一下重一下地揉。

易烊千玺被一步步逼着向后退，终于感觉腿碰到了冰凉的什么东西，差点害他仰倒下去。他条件反射地向后伸出手撑住，发现是办公桌。王俊凯反应也很快，及时伸胳膊圈住了他。于是易烊千玺向后半仰着，胳膊又环上了他脖子，像在玩什么幼稚的游戏一样，挂着左右来回晃晃荡荡。

他早已赤身裸体，王俊凯却还穿着衬衫西裤，被刚刚一通折腾弄得有点皱。易烊千玺晃够了，空出一只手往下，从裤子里拽出来王俊凯的衬衫下摆，接着手就附了上去，然后像一条灵活的鱼往下游走，溜进了腰带以下，在王俊凯小腹有一下没一下地摩挲，再往下手指尖触碰到了毛发，他还捣蛋似的胡乱地揉了一通。

他手凉凉的，像丝绸，刚贴上来的时候让王俊凯轻轻地颤了一下，现在又带上了火苗，四处乱蹿。

王俊凯往下压了身子，易烊千玺也向后仰，快躺到办公桌上。桌面的温度比体温低了许多，后背冰凉，他没忍住打了个小小的寒颤，胳膊又环紧了一点，身子不自主地往上贴近热源。

王俊凯咬他耳垂，渐渐变重的呼吸从鼻子里冲出，敲打着他的耳膜。之后又有舌尖滑过他下颌线，在喉结处舔咬了许久。像是一点也不急着享受猎物，王俊凯双手撑到了桌面上，下半身轻轻地往上顶，又更像是有意地缓慢厮磨。

下体隔着布料摩擦，易烊千玺极轻地喘着气，手这会儿也安分了。他勾起了头往下看了看，王俊凯的西裤被他濡湿了一小块，颜色比周围更深的一小块，明明是有些滑稽的画面，现在看来却有些让人心里一动的淫靡。

他又抬起脸，对上王俊凯的眼神，笑了笑：“哎，这被我弄脏了。”

语气像干了坏事之后承认错误的孩子，面上却没有什么愧意，因为那笑坦荡荡的，甚至笑着笑着又变了味儿，透出了股狡黠。

他贴在王俊凯小腹的手这下又调皮起来，却没有再往下一步，只是弹起五指，做了个在琴键上的动作。眼神依然是含着笑的，他问：“里面呢？”

 

桌面早已被体温染热，没了温差。易烊千玺趴在上面上下颠伏，紧紧抓着桌沿的手上凸起了青筋。

他紧紧咬着牙，但依然拦不住破碎的呻吟声从喉咙，从嘴角，从鼻腔里漏出，伴着粘腻的水声和撞击声，闹得他满脸通红，闭上了双眼。

王俊凯站在桌边，衬衫和西裤都还挂在身上，和当下的场景有种剧烈冲突感，又微妙地让人觉得再合适不过。他紧紧掐着易烊千玺的腰，又加快了顶撞的动作，一时让那些溃不成军的呻吟有了声势浩大的趋势，易烊千玺费力向后仰起脖子，压抑地哼了一声。他连背后的皮肤都泛起了绯红，脖子上青筋虬结，喉结上下跳个不停。

皮肤贴着桌面的摩擦感他渐渐适应了，胯部被桌沿顶撞的疼痛他也尽力在接受，只是下身和桌面下的挡板的接触实在令他难受得很，挡板冰凉光滑，他被顶着不得不一下一下触碰到，想自己伸手下去抚慰，又不敢松开紧紧捏着桌沿的手。

王俊凯俯下身，在他肩膀上咬了一口，蹭了蹭脸，低声说：“喊吧。”又去寻他的嘴，舔了一下他紧闭的牙关，“喊出来。”

易烊千玺眉头拧得扭曲，却依然咬着牙，只是鼻腔里的哼声越来越紧凑，喉头堵着的尖叫就快冲破藩篱。

王俊凯没再说什么，又起了身，手滑到了他胯骨那儿。这胯骨跳舞的时候灵活有力，现在握在手里却窄得很，像两手展开就可以握个满怀，颠簸中显得尤为脆弱，他不敢用力捏握，只是轻轻贴在上面。

易烊千玺睁开了眼，看见桌上那大得吓人的电脑屏幕此时黑黢黢的，映出了他的脸。那张脸上的表情实在称不上美，眉心皱成一团，眼角的水渍干了又湿，脸颊红得吓人，紧咬着的牙让整张神情显得尤其狰狞，像含着恨。

黑着的屏幕上不只有他的脸，他还瞧见了自己的臀尖，瞧见了王俊凯凶狠的挺动。本就烧透了的脸竟然还能变得更灼热，他挪开了眼，身体却像不属于他似的，做出了迎合的动作。

易烊千玺感觉自己像一只帆船航行在风暴中，这下身后扑来了更高更汹涌的浪，冲得他晕头转向，就快彻底沉没。

一声变了调的喊叫终于令他张开了嘴，那句绵长的“啊”像落地就能碎掉，在空气里晃晃悠悠，飘了好久。

王俊凯把他扶起来一点，前胸贴着后背，低头在他肩头和后颈不停地吸吮，一只手伸到他前面去抚慰。易烊千玺像失去了重心，站立不住，连身子都是软的，在他怀里随他的动作同步地颠着，闷着的一声声像是泄恨的呼叫，又像是溺水之人的求救。

王俊凯另一胳膊这时伸到了他嘴边，易烊千玺咬在了那小臂上。他鼻子喘着粗气，像快呼吸不过来，意识似乎已经抽离出去，也不知道自己的牙尖下了多大的狠劲儿。

他只觉得自己快要落下去了，落到那黑漆漆的桌面上，摔个鼻青脸肿，然后被那电脑屏幕全给看个明白。只是他身前有王俊凯的胳膊，后背能感觉到王俊凯的衬衫被自己摩擦得皱了起来。

他就快要落下去了，只是前后都被王俊凯拦着，飘飘忽忽，像一段漫长的失重。

 

易烊千玺没了一丝力气，被人翻了个身。

他变成了一条鱼，从水中被拎出来扔在岸上，浑身湿淋淋的。此刻他呼吸很深，胸膛剧烈地起伏，仿佛刚从窒息中挣脱。

王俊凯还站在那儿，手摸上了他的大腿，捏了两下，气息也还急促着。他垂下眼，不着痕迹地笑了笑。

桌面漆黑，映出天花板上的吊灯，模糊地看过去，像轮圆月，像夜空。

躺上面的人皮肤的红还没褪下去，瞳孔在灯光下是通透的浅褐色，嘴唇上沾着几点血，牙上也染着一些，被旁边的黑衬托出一种血腥的动人。

不是星空，是一幅油画。刚收笔，血红的彩墨还水亮着。

王俊凯趴下去，胳膊肘撑在他脑袋边，伸手拨了拨他额前被打湿透了的刘海，又举着自己胳膊到人眼前，刚被易烊千玺咬着的地方好深的一圈牙印，还流着几行细细的血迹：“哪来的尖牙咬这么狠，明年是狗年么，嗯？”

易烊千玺笑了，声音哑得快听不清：“今年是，今年还没过完。”

王俊凯也笑，问他：“过年在哪？”

“春晚舞台上。”易烊千玺笑着露出了牙，牙尖上的血被嘴唇磨得不这么明显了，变成了一小片粉红。他握上了王俊凯的胳膊，盯着那牙印看了会儿，“去包扎吧。”

王俊凯像没听见，只还是看着他。

易烊千玺说：“过年就还在北京吧，我爸妈带着我弟先回老家了，我晚几天再回去找他们。”

王俊凯点了点头，又问：“赌气了？”

易烊千玺没说话，也没移走眼神，那瞳孔里的浪潮都已退下，此刻风平浪静。

王俊凯好像也没期待他会给什么回应，直接说：“那场有老吕。”

谁都以为他是当时因为惹了老吕不得已才爬上王俊凯的床的，连经纪人都捧着心口大呼有惊无险，虽没明说，但免不了对他这招赞赏有加。多好，多聪明，不仅免了被封杀，还多了王俊凯这么个的金主，怎么算都不是亏本生意。

那时候王俊凯举着杯酒，另一只手揽着他肩膀，跟人开口：“吕叔，小孩儿不懂事，以后我管着教训着，过去的您就多担待。”

对面那张老脸上的笑尴尬中透着谄媚，易烊千玺面无表情，连头都懒得点。其他言不由衷倒人胃口的场面话他自然也全都不记得了，脑子里只还剩下他侧过头看见的，王俊凯脸上的笑。

客套，生疏，假得很。

跟现在糊弄他时的模样，倒也没什么二致。

易烊千玺哼出了一个“嗯。”

王俊凯轻轻叹了口气，又说：“你去气自己干什么，我叔的场子，他也是我叔请过去的，闹大了过年也不好看。”

语气又渐渐带上了一点哄人的意味：“那赔你，明年多几场演唱会。”

易烊千玺心里快冷笑出声了，面上笑嘻嘻地还机灵着讨价还价：“那再多几部电影呗。”

王俊凯被逗乐了，笑声听起来甚至挺爽朗：“行。”  


易烊千玺抬脸亲他下巴，一小口一小口的，不带什么情欲，像是一只小猫在示好。

他眯起眼，更像一只餍足的小猫了，王俊凯揉了揉他头顶。

报复旧仇人，作为筹码换来的演唱会，电影，剧本。谁稀罕。

谁稀罕啊。

 

  
易烊千玺开始出入电视台联排，节目改了又改，一出去镜头密密麻麻的，直往车窗上怼。

除了春晚这个大头，年前就只剩一个综艺需要他去走个过场。

要不说缘分奇妙，他又遇着了前几天刚记住名字还带来好消息的陆人逸。至于那好消息的传达是有心还是无心，他也懒得费心想。

陆人逸是录其他节目的，但化妆间挨得近，于是过来跟他打招呼：“千玺前辈！没想到今天又见到了！”

又是客套话不停地轱辘，本该再遇见的30号被不声不响地抹去，自然都当没说没问也没发生过。

等陆出去之后，化妆的老师没忍住开口吐槽：“这演技，怕是不久就能拿影帝咯。”

易烊千玺跟这老师也见过不少回，算得上熟人，他对着镜子里的化妆老师“嗯？”了一声。

化妆老师说：“刚给他化妆的时候，跟他自己助理得瑟呢，说去了前两天那场望汐晚宴当表演嘉宾，那个横哟，我寻思当就当呗，结果人又喜滋滋地说……”  


化妆老师正给他画着眼线，突然手下一顿：“哎你别动啊！”

易烊千玺又听话睁好眼，听到耳边继续说着：“我说哪儿了，噢，说不仅是普通邀请，是临时替换上的，替谁倒没说，听他那意思挺大一咖呗。”  


易烊千玺撇了撇嘴。

“能替掉大咖，还能为什么，因为望汐那个王总啊，对他突然青眼有加啦，点名要换啦，这不是一听信儿，上赶着来的资源都排队排到四月了！”

化妆老师再说什么易烊千玺没怎么听进去，他盯着镜子里的自己发愣，思考这事儿的可能性有多少。录节目的过程中，他也在思考这道根本解不出来的几率题。

直到收工之后，他在停车场看见陆人逸上了一辆车。

那车型车牌号他都记得，因为坐过几次，是王俊凯派来接他的。

 

除夕夜的路上没多少车，大多都停在了该停的归处，剩下的一些在往归处奔波。

易烊千玺从电视台里出来，在路上跟爸妈打了个电话，到小区门口就直接下来，让司机赶紧回去吃年夜饭了。

门卫跟他拜年，他也笑呵呵地祝福回去：“猪年大吉了！拦狗仔老能手新的一年继续努力，明天我再给你送礼来！”

笑闹之后往里走，大部分窗户都还亮着，里面应该都热热闹闹欢声笑语的。易烊千玺往外套领子里缩了缩，琢磨着冰箱里还有什么，能拼凑出一桌什么样的一人份年夜饭。

走到自己家那栋楼下，准备直接输密码进去，周遭突然亮了起来。

他回头，看见旁边停着的一辆车亮起了大灯，晃得他什么也看不清。有毛病。他没理，接着输密码，没成想身后又响起了喇叭。

还响个没完了。这什么大年夜鸣笛扰民的兴致，他转过身走了过去。走了两步看清了车身上贴着的图案，愣住了。

藤原豆腐店。

车窗这会儿慢慢往下，露出了那张脸。

易烊千玺这才继续走过去，走到车窗前，跟他面对面。

王俊凯先开了口：“过年好。”

几率题答案应该是早就知道的，一次又一次溺水是自己心甘情愿的。

易烊千玺想起自己刚刚还在思索的冰箱里的存货，用不着了。又想起那天他拎去王俊凯办公室的小面和抄手，最后被他原封不动地扔进垃圾桶。

车里暖气开得足，王俊凯只穿了件薄衫，袖口还挽了上来。易烊千玺看见他小臂上那圈牙印，离痊愈还早，一小点一小点的血痂连成一个椭圆，昏暗的路灯灯光照进车窗，盖在那椭圆上。

像古老的图腾。

他终于晃过神，笑了笑。

“过年好哇。”

 

-3-

大年初五，易烊千玺就开工进组了。

拍摄地在重庆。他下飞机的时候，还想了一下，不知道王俊凯在哪，过年回来待了几天，现在走了吗。

不过也就是想了一下，王俊凯不会跟他汇报行程，他更不会去问。

每一部戏都是一段不同的人生。这一段他活得格外尽兴，又格外小心翼翼，把自己隐没到最黑的夜里，却拼了命成为一颗星星。他经常熬到后半夜，脸上涂满血，被一拳一拳打倒在地又颤巍巍地爬起来。收工之后也变得更不爱说话，只扣着鸭舌帽低头走路。

小赵跟他身边也心惊胆战，该喊千哥，却一声“北哥”脱口而出。

易烊千玺没说什么，只是看了他一眼。

“刚收到的。”小赵递给他一个纸袋，“就直接送来的，送的人不眼熟，也没说是替谁送的。”

易烊千玺接过了，拆开，里面是一盒巧克力。盒子外贴着张便签纸，上面只有一个字母K。

王俊凯。

王俊凯，王俊凯，王俊凯。

凌晨两点半了，刚收工的易烊千玺脸上脏兮兮，手也黑乎乎的，摸到那便签纸上就留下了个印子。他却在那字母上摩挲个不停，把那笔迹给磨得模糊了也没停下。

片场的灯还照得通明，工作人员从他身边不停经过，他把那纸捏成一团，握在手心里，另一只手抱着那巧克力盒子，终于挪动了脚步。

夜深露重，他鼻尖泛了红，但走着走着，却感觉裹在自己周身的寒气慢慢散了。也是稀奇，心里一遍又一遍，明明喊的是他人的名字，却能喊回自己的魂灵。

他吸了吸鼻子，对小赵说：“饿了，去买碗馄饨吧。”

一勺一勺把碗底的汤喝完，又往嘴里扔了颗巧克力。一天一颗，等他把那盒巧克力吃完的时候，也就杀青了。

王俊凯始终没出现，连条微信也没有。易烊千玺倒是经常刷到陆人逸的消息，他有时候还来寒暄一下，前辈喊得殷勤，易烊千玺懒得回，怕聊着聊着自己忍不住聊起别的人了。

其实也没什么好聊的，确认不确认都没什么意义。他在王俊凯面前可以贪婪，可以骄纵，可以把野心虚荣都摊开，明晃晃地交待了，却只有独占欲最不合时宜。

行李箱敞在地上，他捧着空了的巧克力盒子，看了又看，最终还是丢进了垃圾桶。

 

这次易烊千玺给自己留的休息时间比以往长了一点，但也不够他去完成一趟向往已久的远途旅行。拍完杂志封面就回家窝着，听手机里自己录的风声雨声，或者待咖啡厅二楼隐秘的角落往窗外望，一望一下午。等阳光变色，被夜幕吞没了，等路边的行人从拥挤变得稀疏，他再压低帽檐，起身回家。

这是他习惯的回归生活的方式，是一段腾空之后的双脚落地，重新着陆。

王俊凯在他假期的倒数第三天给他打电话，易烊千玺当时刚从咖啡厅里出来，他报了地址，就站在原地等着。初春的天，离回暖还早得很，他缩了缩脖子。街对面是家甜品店，浸得空气都甜腻腻的，他嘴里突然泛起了前一阵每天吃一颗的巧克力味，那巧克力倒不怎么腻，苦的，咂摸到最后才有一点甜味儿。

接他的车来得挺快，他上去时还心里嘀咕，要是今天来的是上次陆人逸坐的那辆，他就不坐了，嘀咕完了又被自己如此幼稚的想法逗笑，在车上计较，可真有骨气，有本事连人也不要见了。

乱七八糟地想着，没注意车往哪开了。下车了才发现，居然不是酒店，是一居民楼小区。

他抬头往上看了看，又环顾了一圈，想起来王俊凯还送过他一套房来着，好像被带来过那么一两回，但他记不太清楚，可能就是这地儿？

司机撤了，他只记得楼层，王俊凯给他开的门，见到他之后愣了好一会儿才让他进去。

易烊千玺知道他愣什么，上次见还是除夕夜，这不显眼的，已经快两个月过去了。两个月也没多久，只是戏里的人生比两个月要长。偶尔他瞥见路边玻璃窗里的自己，洗完脸抬起头直视着镜子里的眼神，也会恍惚片刻，觉得鼻子前又铺开了重庆潮湿的空气。

他换好了拖鞋，摘掉了帽子，王俊凯伸手摸了一把他脑袋。寸头刚长长一点，有点刺手。

“造型挺野啊。”

“帽子还得戴一个月。”易烊千玺说着打量了一眼室内的构造装潢，“发型不能泄漏。”

“没来这住过？”王俊凯挑了挑眉。

易烊千玺老实点了头。他四处跑着拍戏，自己家都住不了几天，谁还专门跑这一趟了，显得专门盼着人光顾似的。

王俊凯手搂上了他的腰，易烊千玺下意识地躲了一下，还瞪了人一眼。

手扑了个空的人失笑，又上前了一步：“怎么，还认生了？”

易烊千玺也回过神来，往人怀里站住了，手却没像往常一样环上脖子，胸膛也没紧贴，两条胳膊耷拉着，像个不情不愿被罚站的中学生。

王俊凯也只是两手张着虎口掐了掐他腰，笑了笑：“瘦了不少。”

易烊千玺没说话，他在想自己刚刚躲开那一刻，到底在琢磨什么。这问题直到躺床上了他也没想明白。

王俊凯在浴室冲澡，卫生间门没关严实，水声哗啦啦的。易烊千玺在这水声里想除夕夜的冷风，冷风里王俊凯带他转了半个城才找到一家还营业着的店，跟他坐下吃了碗馄饨。店里的电视机还放着已经尾声的春晚，他在难忘今宵的背景音里，看王俊凯在对面吃得鼻尖亮出了细汗。

之后王俊凯把他送到了家楼下，好像有什么挺急的事儿，没上楼就走了。

再见就是今天了。王俊凯手撑他脑袋两边，一条腿伸到他两腿之间，刚要压下来，他却突然抬起胳膊挡了一下。

王俊凯看着他，把那胳膊轻轻拨开，他却较上劲了一样，又挡回来，王俊凯皱了眉，用力握住了他手腕，猛地摁到了一边。

易烊千玺好像有点想明白了。

王俊凯正瞪着他，他对上了那眼神，动了动嘴。

他想问好多。

想问他前天的那场大雪快把半个城市没了，你喜欢吗，想问如果有一天我不再来见你了，你会不会想起我，像想起夜夜窝在枕边的小猫，想问我们一起去趟热带或者极地好不好，想问之前收到的巧克力能不能告诉我哪家店买的，想问你今年的年夜饭，也是一起吃的那碗馄饨吗。

只是喉头塞了团湿棉花，他一个音节也说不出。

他眸子里一直水润润的，王俊凯盯着盯着，眉头突然展开了，摸了摸他眼尾。但等手往下滑到脖子那儿，却又被推开。

易烊千玺这下胳膊肘和膝盖都用上，他脑子一下闪过看见别人登上的那辆车，闪过除夕夜的难忘今宵，闪过巧克力盒子落在垃圾桶里咚的一声，最后停在重庆的深夜，湿漉漉的地，泥和血混在一起。

王俊凯被他眼神里的阴鸷狠戾给晃得心里一惊。他身子重重地往下压，手却轻轻搂着人脖子，等身下的人拳头渐渐变轻了，膝盖也不往上乱顶了，他才侧躺着，把安分了的人往怀里搂了搂。

“好了。”手一下一下地拍着背，像要唱摇篮曲的轻柔，他凑近了吻了吻人眉心：“好了宝宝。”

 

易烊千玺呼吸还有情绪起伏带来的急促，他盯着王俊凯下巴上的胡渣，缓缓闭上了眼。

太滑稽，太狼狈了。他不该是这样的，易烊千玺不是这样的，最不该在王俊凯面前是这样的。

安静了好久，王俊凯的声音轻轻地在他耳边响起：“重庆好玩儿么？”

也没等他回答，王俊凯接着说：“重庆那个路啊，那些坡坡，我到现在也不会骑自行车。”

“乖乖崽演叛逆少年辛苦了。听说你还上网搜，不如跟我取取经了。”

“我也叛逆过。”那声音像是笑了笑，“我小时候有一次跟我妈回老家，特别偏，没什么玩的，大人们打麻将，留我一个人无聊，我闹我妈，她也不乐意带我回家。”

“然后我就独自踏上了征程，走了好久山路到马路上，然后沿着公路走，差点走丢。”

“最后被我妈找到，骂了我一路。”

“有一回考差了，试卷放桌子上没收就睡觉去了，结果被我妈打醒。”

“还有一次，我自己生日我给忘了，回家发现我爸妈给我准备了生日蛋糕。”

“我觉得那蛋糕太小了，不开心，然后他们把我打了一顿。”

说到这儿那声音里含着的笑意再也藏不住了，便敞亮地全流淌了出来。他笑得胸口轻轻颤，带着易烊千玺的胸口也跟着震动。

“我在那儿上学的时候，别的班来我们班挑事儿，我身为班长，一马当先吧就，用我的铁头功把人全顶出去了。”

“学校禁止抽烟，发现了要罚钱，我还偷拍老师躲教学楼角落里抽烟，发到网上全校都看见了。”

“其实那会儿我还挺乖的，班上同学打架我就在旁边喊都是兄弟些，莫要打咯！然后也没忘拍照片。”

王俊凯想到哪说到哪，像本刚从书柜扒出来的彩绘故事书，斑驳了一些，但活泼一点也没褪色。

“我跟我爷爷生活过一阵，我爷爷脾气特别爆，动不动就摔东西吼人，但是对我特别好。”

“我那会儿喜欢拖拉机，他就背着我，走了好远好远的路，去看拖拉机。”

“但是等到了地方，发现我趴他背上睡着了，就回去了。”

“我就没见着拖拉机。”王俊凯轻轻叹了口气，“我爷爷连喊醒我都不舍得。”

“他总是喊我小名，我都这么大了，他还是叫我嵩嵩。”

易烊千玺睁开了眼，瞧见王俊凯还动着的嘴唇，还有嘴角亮眼的笑意。他此时已经平复好了呼吸，像小孩子听人讲睡前故事一样，入神地看着王俊凯的侧脸。

重庆的一切在他脑里突然被填上了色彩，不再是一团团散不尽的雾。连此刻身边的也像是另一个王俊凯，生动又鲜活。

他窝在王俊凯怀里，轻轻地深吸了一口气。好疼。每个自己一头深扎进去，扎得血和心跳都混在一起的角色离开的时候，都好疼。他演起戏来，角色的律动是他自己的脉搏，又放了心尖上的血当作丹青，于是就少不了这抽骨扒皮一样的折磨。之前也有过，他不知哪来的冲动，突然想跟王俊凯提起。

不在这一刻，但未来的某一刻，不管还有多远，或许他可以提起，是可以跟王俊凯提起的。

故事还讲着，易烊千玺却突然打断了，喊了一声：“嵩嵩。”

王俊凯垂眼看他：“嗯？”

这双眼永远是迷人心魄的，连冷漠的时候都是，更别提像此时一样，盛满了湿漉漉的柔情。

易烊千玺没再说什么，好像只是想喊一下这小名，王俊凯笑了笑，没追问，继续讲述起来，手臂又收紧了一点，把易烊千玺的脸贴到自己肩窝。

易烊千玺卸了所有力气，老老实实地没动，王俊凯的皮肤温热，贴着他脸颊。

就这一刻，他好像听见一声微弱的告别。

小北回头看了他一眼，说：“再见啦。”

 

-4-

科学说性事后脑内分泌的荷尔蒙会让人心生依恋温存，易烊千玺无意验证真假，只觉得昨晚的故事威力更高，所以今早醒了之后他还搂着人，不愿意撒手，也不愿意睁眼。

王俊凯还睡着，呼吸浅浅的，易烊千玺贴着他胸膛，感受到轻微的起伏。睡不着了，调整呼吸玩儿，等跟王俊凯呼吸节奏同步了，跟完成了什么不得了的大事儿似的，闭着眼扯了扯嘴角。

身子是轻的，心也是轻的，却又有双脚着陆的实在感。

科学不可信，彩绘故事书厉害多了。

过了会儿王俊凯的手突然附上他脸颊，热乎乎的：“乐成这样，做什么美梦了？”

易烊千玺这下才睁开眼，夜里的乌云都散完了，这会儿他眸子里全是窗帘过滤后柔和的晨光。实话是秘密，他撒谎：“梦到吃的了。”

“这么饿啊？”王俊凯笑着向后仰了仰头，他笑得无奈的时候总是带着点宠溺的意味，“那吃。”

然后给人打电话让送吃的来，菜单列了老长，助理小贺上演生死时速才一小时内跑了好几家店把菜单凑齐，给老板送货上门。

并且还一送了送了两天。

一日三餐跟王俊凯面对面坐着吃的感受太过新奇，何况之前在酒店里睡醒了身侧的位置空着的时候也不在少数。易烊千玺像刚从一个浑浑噩噩的梦里逃脱，又一脚跌入了软绵绵的另一处幻境。

明天就又要进新的剧组，他算着中间有没有什么空档能回来，回来干什么，他又说不清。

睡前他举着王俊凯的胳膊在眼前，仔细地盯了好久，王俊凯任他耗着：“瞅什么？狗年咬的印子还没消完。”

易烊千玺一下子羞赧起来，松了手：“我有消疤药，回头给你。”

“用不着。”王俊凯胳膊揽上人的腰，往自己这边拉近了点，“我瞧着挺别致，不如照着这印子纹个身去。”

本来只在耳垂窝着的一点红一下蔓延到了整只耳朵，脸上也染了些。这玩笑话存着心，易烊千玺想起黑漆漆的办公桌和显示屏，闭了嘴，又翻了个身背对着人。

王俊凯笑了笑，揽在腰间的胳膊没松开，易烊千玺像在他怀里转了个圈。他轻轻拍了拍：“睡吧。”

床头灯昏黄，窗帘没拉，易烊千玺透过落地窗，瞧见一个又一个或近或远的光点。灯火向来被赋予温馨的意境，那一个个光点里，可能有人还吃着夜宵，有人闹哄哄地看着电视，有人支撑着等候，有人日复一日地，过着生活。

但眼前这盏床头灯不是。远远不是。

他瞧着烦，于是从人怀里里挣脱了，从床头柜上拿遥控器把窗帘关上，连灯也一起关了。

再躺回床上睡意已经没了，他盯着黑乎乎的空气发呆。

他是放松的，是快活的，只是这份轻巧的快活尝在嘴里，是虚假的甜味儿。跟这短暂的两日一样，之后要被置放在贴着“幻觉”标签的抽屉，同之前攒的那些一起，成为他心底时不时要造反的魔。

王俊凯半睡半醒的，又往这边挪了挪，胳膊也重新搂了上来，绕过了腰，手正好窝在他胸口。

易烊千玺闭上眼，无声地长长叹了口气。

周身被缠满枷锁，他只能凭意志一遍一遍劝诫自己。

不要信，不要妄想，不要自欺欺人。

不要动心。

 

新剧是古装，易烊千玺演男二，男一是大他几岁的影帝曲故，对他不冷不热的，但也算客气。他跟演男主弟弟的小邵比较玩得来，经常收工了一起溜出去觅食。

小邵这天起开一瓶啤酒，在易烊千玺面前放下：“诶，我今天听说……”

他又往前凑了凑，压低了声音，神神叨叨的：“那谁，就咱们男主……”

不敢指名道姓，说一句又没了下文，易烊千玺拿起串儿肉，指着小朱：“扭扭捏捏地干什么？你暗恋他啊？”

“屁！”小邵把他手上那串抢了过来，又四处瞅了瞅，小店里没什么人，他才继续低声说，“我听说他曾经跟那谁，叫什么来着，王俊凯，你知道他吧，说他俩以前不一般嘞。”

易烊千玺刚喝下一口酒，咽得猛了，呛得不停咳嗽。

小邵收到如此热烈反应，八卦精神烧得更旺了，继续猛抖爆料：“说那位王总啊，曾经捧得费心费力，我们男主，那也是爱得如痴如醉，后来还抱得奖杯归，啧啧。”

“后来怎么掰的不知道，但是据观察，我们男主现在还痴情一片，我们王总说不定也余情未了，咱们这部戏不也是他们家出大头么。”

“虽说他们家娱乐这块儿是王俊凯他叔管，他就挂个名，自己在旁边金融玩儿得溜，那投个钱肯定也不是个事儿。”

易烊千玺好不容易不咳嗽了，吃了几口肉压了压：“你这么本事，混这行干嘛，什么猛料社，什么八卦圈，哪个不是你的用武之地啊。”

小邵没理他的挖苦，总结完事实，开始评价部分了：“你说这段深情到底将何去何从，这种关系能催生出真爱吗？”

“客官且听下回分解？”易烊千玺打岔。

“啧，你这人。”小邵白他一眼，“你想想，不是真爱又图什么呢，图几部戏？图风光？图当个影帝？”

“邵公子真是不识人间疾苦。”易烊千玺也白眼回去，“像您这样不好好演戏就要回去继承亿万家产的人懂什么。”

“人类的悲欢真是毫不相通！我也很痛苦的行吗！”小邵不乐意了，酒杯在桌子上咣当一声。

“行行行。”易烊千玺跟逗小孩儿似的，“咱一定不会沦落到继承家产那地步的。”

小邵长得像他一个旧友，脾性却是差了八千里，转脸又笑嘻嘻地跟他扯起其他话题。

易烊千玺愣神，想起旧友，和自己在学校那会儿，兜兜转转，又回到了王俊凯。幻觉早被驯服了，此时安生窝着，只任凭他将抽屉里的东西一样一样拎出来，合着桌上的酒气，晒月亮。

那几日对得起假期二字。纷扰烦杂都被屏蔽了，世界变得好小，全都缩成那一处住所。他睁眼怀里和心里是满的，嘴馋了想什么犄角旮旯的小店也有人说好，马上让人送来，窝沙发看老电影时背后始终有暖热的胸膛，连难堪的发狠都被轻轻地原谅，好像所有心思都被温柔地托着，被郑重地珍视。

这样的日子，对王俊凯来说，可能以前有过，以后也不会少，至于这情境里另一位是谁，大概算不上至关重要。

只是如果，如果能贪心一点的话，那个给他讲睡前故事的王俊凯，算得上独一份就好了。

 

听了八卦后再跟男主对戏，易烊千玺倒没什么异常，只是私底下见着脑子里总不停闪着个词，前仆后继。

尤其戏拍了大半，导演带着跟投资方一起吃饭的时候。

易烊千玺在小邵身边坐下，瞧着旁边那桌，王俊凯坐正中，左右几个跟他一样西装革履等着人奉承的，导演副导演带着男主，敬酒敬得不亦乐乎。

小邵也瞧了一眼，然后扭脸跟他挤眉弄眼。

易烊千玺没忍住笑了一下，点了点头。

那边一个副导演嘴里的溢美之词还在不停堆着，快把男主淹了，说给谁听的好像大家都心知肚明。

王俊凯没接话，眼神往旁边挪了挪，没头没尾来了句：“没其他人么？”

易烊千玺被拉过去的时候刚往嘴里塞了个丸子，完全没反应过来，瞪圆了眼回头瞅。

王俊凯左边坐着的人起了身，位子空得巧，副导演的手在底下挥得快断了，易烊千玺假装没看见，站着不动，跟人客气地打招呼，还煞有介事地自我介绍。

王俊凯笑了笑，向后靠着椅背，像等着看戏。旁边的人纷纷打圆场，一片和气中，易烊千玺敬了几杯酒了事。

刚坐回去，小邵就在桌底下拍了拍他，易烊千玺低头，瞧见他手机上备忘录写着：有的人还活着，但是已经被我们男主的眼神杀死一百次了。

易烊千玺笑了一下，然后摇了摇头。

过了会儿小邵又拍他，他再看下去，半个手机屏幕被哭脸给填满了，底下一行字：哥，救命啊，我看这位怎么又盯上我了。

易烊千玺抬起头，见王俊凯的眼神确实投向自己旁边，盯着小邵不动，过了会儿才移到自己身上，那眼神里说不清藏着什么，只让易烊千玺对上两秒就移开。移开后又骂自己，心虚什么。

反正明天剧组放假，散场后小邵嚷着刚刚只顾着看戏和害怕了没吃饱，俩人又去吃了碗面，喝了几瓶酒，回酒店的时候已经快一点了。

易烊千玺刷开房门，瞧见有人吓得酒醒了一半。

“你怎么在我房间？”

王俊凯跟听到句笑话似的，问：“那不然去谁房间？”

仗着酒劲，易烊千玺也笑回去：“旧情人的呗。”

王俊凯把走路有点不稳的人接住，眼眯了眯，捏着他下巴问：“谁旧情人？”

易烊千玺脸向后仰想挣开，嘴里嚷了两遍男主的名字。

“他旧情人关我什么事？”

“就是你。”

“胡扯。”

“真的胡扯？”易烊千玺按着他胳膊，站住了，瞪着眼，想做出一副凶巴巴的模样，却被语气里的委屈变成了虚张声势，“前有豺狼，后有虎豹，我好苦。”

“没有豺狼，也没虎豹，就我在这屋呢。”都哪跟哪，王俊凯应着，本来想问他什么，看人这样又把话咽了回去，刚才黑了几分的脸这会儿多云转晴，给人脱掉外套：“到底喝了多少，还能自己洗澡么？”

易烊千玺嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，听见这句大手一挥，豪情万丈：“能，我可以，我能行，我没问题。”

王俊凯犹犹豫豫地放开手，看人踉踉跄跄地往卫生间走，叹了口气，还是跟了上去。

 

“你别动。别动！”王俊凯刚开始好声好气，后来被扑腾了一身水，气得凶人：“你再不老实，今晚睡浴缸。”

易烊千玺不扑腾了，手扒着浴缸边儿，眉眼上都是水滴：“那你睡哪？你也睡浴缸。”

“……”得，王俊凯也被折腾了一脸水，他抹了把脸，“你邀请我的啊，明天别翻脸不认。”

反正身上衣服也早就湿了，他利落地扯掉了，也躺了进去。浴缸很宽，温热的水裹着他们，像快要飘起来了。

身边的人刚消停一会儿，又不老实起来，腿抬了老高又重重落下，还乐此不疲水花起了一片又一片，浴缸周围早湿了一地。

光蹬腿还不够，胳膊还不停拍着，穿过水面，正好落到王俊凯胸口，嘴里哟吼吼地叫，王俊凯干脆翻身压他身上，双手摁住他俩胳膊：“是不是就盼着被收拾，嗯？”

易烊千玺听不进去教训，更起劲了，手被摁住了他就扑腾腿，扑腾得自己身子往下滑了下去，脸也被水面浅浅吞没。

王俊凯瞧着他在水里瞪大眼呆了一下，挣扎着想往上但是被人压制着动弹不了，然后眼闭了起来，腮帮子鼓着，整张脸皱成一团，左右晃着脑袋。他低下头，也将脸埋到水面以下，将嘴对上，送去了氧气。

身下的人紧紧缠着他的唇舌，没一秒分离的间隙，双手被松开了，于是攀上他的脖颈，双腿也抬起来，湿淋淋带起一片水滴，缠上他的腰，拉着人往下坠。

王俊凯伸手下去搂着他的背，把人往上抬了抬，一起脱离了窒息的水底。

易烊千玺头靠在浴缸边缘，大口喘着气，终于睁开了眼，对着王俊凯愣了会儿神，又突然收紧了胳膊，将唇送了上来。

他吻得好轻。眼渐渐阖上，脸从左缓缓转到了右，再从右转到左，鼻尖滑溜溜地蹭着鼻尖。双唇滚烫得轻柔，不停地吸吮，舌尖若即若离地试探，只是眉头轻轻皱着，看着动情，又伤心。

王俊凯的手从他后背往下滑，在紧夹着自己的大腿上滑了个来回，又滑回他的后腰，继续往下。

易烊千玺猛地颤了颤，咬了一下王俊凯的舌头，又紧接着安抚似的舔了舔。

酒精把他浑身的倔都麻痹了，只留下赤裸坦荡的柔软，所有平日里硬撑着的依顺都变成了心甘情愿，连一声声呼出口的难耐都细细的，也再没遮拦，凝成了一团火，烧得人心里一片狼籍的失控。

王俊凯死死盯着，将那张脸上的神情全收入眼底，只看得眸子里黑色愈来愈深，恨不能将人整个吞没。  


占有欲是藏不住，灭不掉，烧不尽的。有了一分望着三分，等有了九分，又嫌怎么都填不了那一分的完满。

总是缺的，总是缺着什么。

王俊凯把手垫他脖子底下，浴缸沿儿磨得他手背泛红，快破了皮。身下的人后背也在大理石上来回蹭着，一声一声，像什么奇怪的吼叫。

直到最后，易烊千玺轻轻地发着抖，却还是紧搂着他，肌肤相贴。王俊凯手指覆上了他眉头，那指腹早被水泡得起了皱，却一下一下磨平了眉头鼓起的褶，又轻轻吻了吻他眼皮：“宝宝今天好乖。”

 

不知道离天亮还有多久，易烊千玺扯了扯被角，突然睁开了眼。

像醒了，又像在梦游。

王俊凯还没睡，正对上他的眼神。

“你怎么在我房间？”是今天进门的第一句，过去的几小时像凭空消失了，他又问了一遍。

王俊凯揉了揉他长长了不少的头发，声音像流淌着的银色月光，缠绵又透亮：“就来看你的，不在这在哪。”

易烊千玺像听懂了，重重点了点头：“哦。”

夜还长，够他继续美梦。

 

-5-

这几天打戏拍得辛苦，易烊千玺收工之后满头大汗，浑身酸疼。

小邵给他把厚重的戏服松了松，咬着牙憋好久，还是气不过大声骂了句：“什么人啊！阴招玩儿这么溜早晚把自己玩儿翻了！”

易烊千玺努努嘴：“再大声点儿，他才离你十米，听不见。”

到底也是给自己鸣不平的，易烊千玺又拍了拍他：“行啦，我没什么事儿，还好你没跟他对的打戏，不然你这小身板儿可有的受了。”

这后面一小半的戏看来是不能轻松过了，男主跟他客气的表面功夫没落下，心思全使在了戏上，尤其这种动作戏，要是存了心想折腾，就得翻来覆去的，但人顶着影帝头衔追求精益求精，易烊千玺有苦难言。

但他不打算计较，只想着后面两天的假期。一个典礼其实他去不去都行，按往常他肯定懒得折腾，但这回跟导演请了假，就盼着回北京。

小邵也看出来了这人归心似箭，也能理解，毕竟谁愿意天天待这儿被人使绊子，出去溜溜风挺好。他像羡慕同学能逃课似的念叨，还不忘叮嘱一句：“让你给我带的可别忘了！”

易烊千玺还真没忘，左右不过是几件吃的，落地了就先去买齐全，省得走的时候赶着给落了什么。

晚上去参加了典礼，回了趟家，然后去了上次的小区。到了楼下又傻了，夜风里站了会儿，还是给王俊凯打了电话，问密码。

王俊凯那边沉默了好一会儿，问他在哪儿。

易烊千玺老实交待了，王俊凯让他等会儿。

最后也没知道密码，没进去门，倒是被接去了另一个地方。离得不远，太干净整洁了也看不出是不是常住，易烊千玺瘫沙发上琢磨王俊凯到底狡兔几窟。

狡兔比他晚到十几分钟，跟他说等会儿有人来送饭，就钻书房了。易烊千玺听着里面应该是在开电话会议，于是安分地等着。

吃完饭洗完澡，坐沙发上跟小邵瞎贫一会儿，听他骂男主听得直乐。乐着突然收到一条微信让他呆住，小邵听这边没了声响喊了他几声，他胡乱应付着挂了电话。

戚知：明天有空吗？

易烊千玺把手机放下，扭头望着书房紧闭着的门，想王俊凯到现在还没吃饭，不知道饿不饿。

他去厨房把刚留出来的饭菜热了热，端了进去。

王俊凯正捏着眉心听人讲话，衬衫扣子开了两颗，领带被他扯下来扔在桌面上。易烊千玺轻轻放下托盘，把领带仔细叠好拿在手里，准备再悄无声息地退出去，脚还没迈起来，被人搂着腰拉拦住，摁着坐到腿上。

王俊凯抬手摸进他睡衣里，用了劲儿，一下比一下重，磨得他腰侧的皮肤有点疼。他推了王俊凯一下，王俊凯从他手里抢过领带，半笑不笑的用气声跟他说：“再推，拿这个给你绑起来。”

然后手又伸进他睡裤里，牙也猛地咬上了他肩膀，易烊千玺好险才忍着没惊呼出声。

王俊凯像是今天铁了心要犯浑，另一只手掐他胸前，还用刚才的声调威胁他：“别乱扭，不然你又得趴办公桌上。”

“就是这张没我办公室的大，还那么多人在电话那头听着。”

“要不你这回换个胳膊咬？”

易烊千玺的耳尖红得像染了血，偏偏王俊凯还故意贴着他耳边用气声讲话，呼吸都扑进他耳朵里，痒得他想躲，又听了王俊凯这威胁不敢乱动，只能用眼神剜他。

谁知王俊凯突然笑出了声，亲了亲他嘴角，说：“逗你的，你进来我就开了静音了，他们听不到。”

又把人从自己腿上扶起来站好，拍了拍他大腿：“床上等我。”

 

易烊千玺趴被窝里，手机拿起又放下，放下又拿起，半天没回一个字，倒是不停点开跟王俊凯的对话框，想跟他说点什么。

早晚要说的，如果按他的计划，早晚都要跟王俊凯说的。

他盯着王俊凯头像发呆，又笑着耸了耸肩，人就在隔壁书房，费这个劲干什么。

等到后半夜，他睡着了，睡得迷迷糊糊时感觉床面动了动，王俊凯在他旁边躺下，搂着他。但等他再醒，天还黑着，身侧却没了人。

他先是闭眼准备重新入眠，接着反应过来这不是在酒店，于是从床上下来往外走，拖鞋也没穿。

客厅厨房卫生间找过来一遍，最后发现落下了书房。书房的门半掩，易烊千玺轻轻推开，屋里只有书桌上一盏台灯微弱地亮着，倒是窗外月光正好，倾泻到地板上，看着像水波粼粼。

王俊凯也笼罩在水波里，他坐在地板上，轮廓泛着光，听见门的声响抬头看了一眼。

易烊千玺走近了才看清，那一堆铺着的是乐高。

他也盘腿坐下，看王俊凯一个一个拼上去，时不时看一眼图。

夜色柔和静谧，像整个人沉到了月光湖底，周遭一切都变得雾蒙蒙的，只有对面的王俊凯灵动清晰。

王俊凯还专心地拼着，突然没头没尾地问了句：“你说是不是，谁也没办法拥有绝对的自由？”

台灯映在他侧脸，成了一片清冷的水色里的一团暖融融。逻辑理智学识争辩都太煞风景，易烊千玺答非所问，说：“有阵子我半夜睡不着，就爬起来去弹钢琴。”

王俊凯没看他，手下乐高的整个轮廓已经初现雏形，易烊千玺盯着那鲜活的色彩接着说：“随便练的曲子，弹着弹着就想到有一次我熬通宵录节目，回去的路上天快亮了，我躺后车座上，看着天窗发呆。”

“星星快看不见了，那么一小块儿天，我就想……”

“不能逃吗？”易烊千玺从地上捡起一块儿在手里扔着玩儿，笑了笑，“我就不能逃吗？”

“逃了又能怎么着呢？”

他把手里那块乐高递给王俊凯，看着王俊凯安上，又说：“但是弹钢琴那会儿，我又觉得我好像已经，不需要了。”

“天窗在我脚下，我不需要逃了。”

王俊凯抬脸看过来，那目光幽深了一刻，又变得清澈，然后他放下了手里的东西，手心凉凉的，贴在易烊千玺的后颈，凑上来吻他。

他们唇齿相接过无数次，但仿佛这才算得上一个吻。

亲吻本就是亲吻。没有存心的挑逗，也不是性事的前奏，是满腔的情意无从诉说，只好揽着你把呼吸都交付到你手上，虔诚又温存。

王俊凯抱着他，下巴放在他肩膀，轻轻说：“回去睡吧？剩下的我明天晚上继续。”

话说出来几分钟了，两个人却谁也没有动，易烊千玺抬起手揉王俊凯的头发，胸口的鼓动好像也渐渐汇合成同频。

好近。从没这么近。

全副武装没意思，只有这样注视了放空逃离地短兵相接，才算真心贴了真心。

 

第二天易烊千玺醒来王俊凯已经走了，看昨天开会那阵势，最近应该挺忙。

屏幕上未读消息里有一条戚知发来的，看时间那会儿他刚睡下，也没看见：“我刚回来，见一见吧。”

易烊千玺挠了挠头，看了一眼旁边的枕头，回道：“好。”

约在了学校旁的老地方。以前经常来的那会儿，易烊千玺还在读，戚知刚毕业，回学校选角认识了，之后一帮人窝咖啡店里讨论剧本，琢磨着筹钱，琐事一大堆，经常吵得急赤白脸。

但也是段好时光。

傍晚的时候俩人从店里出来往路口走，易烊千玺踢了踢脚下的石子，说：“你什么时候走？”

“没定。也不急。”

“行，那你走的时候说一声，我要在北京就去送送。”

戚知停了脚步，侧过身，深吸了一口气：“下次回来不知道什么时候了，千玺，祝你开心。”

易烊千玺翻白眼：“什么啊，还学导演的，还写过剧本，祝福这么朴素。”

“其实是个高难度任务。”戚知一本正经的，“开心。”

易烊千玺沉默了一会儿，想起昨晚王俊凯跟他坐地板上，抱着晃晃悠悠，笑了出来：“那我完成得还挺好。”

路过了一家小吃店，易烊千玺瞧着想起来自己给人代购的一堆吃的。“我刚跟你说的那个，长得像你的小邵，完成得也不错。”

他站定了，也做出一副郑重模样：“希望你也是。”

 

航班是半夜的，易烊千玺赶回昨晚的住处，想着或许能再一起吃顿饭，顺便聊聊这两天的事。

本以为王俊凯该是早出晚归，才把航班定那么晚，没想到进门发现人正沙发上坐着。

易烊千玺问：“吃饭了没？”

没回话，他走过去坐人旁边，又问了一遍。

王俊凯手里拿着什么，放在了茶几上，不轻不重的。

“拿着走吧。”王俊凯说。

易烊千玺看了一眼，一个塑料盒，上面贴着个标签，写的几个字正是戚知那部电影的名字。

他脑子里嗡地震天响，整个人像被封了印，连呼吸都变轻，只剩一双眼闪动个不停。

王俊凯又笑：“你不就为了这个么。”

然后手伸到易烊千玺脖子那儿握住，手心狠狠压着喉结，把人脸扭过来对着自己。他眸子里波澜不惊的，只是轻轻地问：“我算什么？”

“算什么？”他又问了一声，声音更轻了。

再之后连手也猛地松开了。

“走。”

 

易烊千玺公认的出道作品是刚毕业演的那部知名度很高的电视剧，但其实早在那之前，他演过一部电影，没几个人知道，因为那电影没上成。

就是戚知找他拍的那部。剧本生涩，制作粗糙，充其量走个小众文艺路线，票房回个本就算烧高香。

那电影在王俊凯抽屉里躺了不知道多久了，好像从易烊千玺终于不喊他王先生那会儿就已经存在了。

易烊千玺在里面演一个画家，眼神像雨林里颜色鲜艳的毒果，引得他看了一遍又一遍，看到那眼神投向男友的时候，就关掉，关得不及时了，就会看到戚知那张惹人厌的脸。

“算什么”这问题问出来就是个答案，王俊凯没想到自己有生之年也有问出口的一天。

何况他一开始就知道，当年老吕坑了戚知，易烊千玺这么安分的人却偏偏当着一大帮人的面跟老吕结下梁子，又找上自己。连当年戚知跟易烊千玺经常在那家咖啡店点什么，他都能知道，他能不知道易烊千玺图什么吗。

能不知道自己算什么吗。

只是说出去让人笑话，向来只听过嫌人拿了钱得了名还不够，还贪图感情之后一脚踹开的，哪有他这样就怕人不跟他图名图利，只为旧情的。

更好笑的是怕的还他妈成真了。昨晚从书房回床上，易烊千玺奔波得累，没多久就睡着了，手机在枕头中间亮的那一下怎么就那么巧，被他给瞅着。

气不知道往哪儿撒合适，想来想去，没看见就还能当成什么事没有，今天也不用公司一堆事通通放着不管，就等着人汇报瞧见易烊千玺去了哪儿见了谁待了多久。

没看见就好了。怪自己盯着他瞧，睡着得太晚了。

 

回剧组已经三四点了，易烊千玺干脆不睡，等着一早化妆。

小邵五点多来敲门，易烊千玺听他嚷嚷早起的鸟儿有虫吃才想起来，东西还在王俊凯家冰箱里。

“我真买了，真买了！”易烊千玺拿出手机，“不信你看我支付记录，店名清清楚楚！”

“那你放哪儿了？放你自己肚子里了？”

易烊千玺哽住，他怎么说，这故事太长，铺垫得从他没毕业那会儿说起，于是扯谎道：“我忘我爸妈家了，塞冰箱了，不是怕坏了么，走的时候忘带了。”

还挺有可信度，小邵大度地放他一马：“那行，就当我请咱弟弟吃了。”

相似个七八分的脸，怎么能差这么多。戚知昨天那句祝愿还在耳边，自己的大话还响亮得很，只是没想到打脸来得这么快，想来想去，只有小邵把这艰巨任务完成好了。

“我昨天见了那个朋友，就跟你有点像的那个。”离化妆师来还有一会儿，易烊千玺坐椅子上吃小邵带来的早饭。

“啊你不说人在大洋彼岸潜心学电影呢吗？”

“对，就回来几天吧，见面唠唠近况。”

“就唠近况啊？”

“嗯。”易烊千玺喝了口豆浆，“然后他劝我来着，劝我不要执念，往前走。”

“你执念什么了？”小邵觉得新鲜，“你还能执念什么？”

“不执念什么了。”

易烊千玺想了想，又补充道：“换别的追求了。”

“你们当年那部处女作，真的要不回来了啊？”小邵还不知道自己无意达成了哪壶不开提哪壶的绝技，见人只顾着吃不说话，还追问个不停，“我寻思着我身为你的粉头，怎么也得瞧一眼才能称职呢。”

易烊千玺继续装没听见，低头摆弄手机。

小邵又神秘兮兮地说：“千哥，据报道，你跟这位像我的朋友，还……”

“还什么？”

小邵被他猛的一瞪给吓了一跳，伶牙俐齿变得结结巴巴的：“还还有有有过那么轰轰轰轰烈烈……”

易烊千玺无语了：“你这个爆料号趁早倒闭吧，能有一条准的吗？”

 

之后日子好像过得分外快，转眼就杀了青，最后聚餐的时候投资方来的人还是那么几个，只是少了王俊凯。

易烊千玺决心喝个烂醉，小邵拦也拦不住。乱七八糟地合完影，男主站他旁边，他差点开口喊人豺狼，最后还能挣扎出一丝清醒说了句多谢您的照顾。

人看他的眼神跟让小邵背诗调侃那次没什么两样，易烊千玺说完还笑，笑得人低声骂一句就走了，小邵走过来，搀住让他坐回椅子上。

上次他喝醉，也是被人扶住了，然后王俊凯哄他，说没有豺狼，也没虎豹，就他在呢。

在哪呢。

王俊凯有什么好的，王俊凯哪儿好了，跟他待一块儿憋屈得要命，心里头揣着只蝴蝶，一会儿扑棱起飓风，一会儿又奄奄一息的，难受死了。

那他又算什么啊，王俊凯凭什么问他啊，凭什么让他走啊？

他还见人上他车了呢，亲眼见的。

问也不敢问。

怎么跟付了真心被天狗吞了的是他王俊凯似的，怎么跟有所求的，卑鄙的，只有他易烊千玺似的，吓唬谁呢？

不着边际地骂了千百句，易烊千玺趴桌子上，脸埋胳膊里。

他坐直了，从口袋里拿出手机，拨出去。

问我你算什么，算什么。

嘟——嘟——

那没所求的时候，所求的变了的时候，你是不是瞎了？

嘟声结束，电话通了。那边没声音。

易烊千玺哽了哽，骂人的气势一下集体叛逃，不见了踪影。

他轻轻叫了一声：“王俊凯。”

然后吸了吸鼻子，大了点声问——

“你乐高拼完了吗？”

 

-6-

旁边人声嘈杂，易烊千玺却被真空给罩了个严实，只有听筒里的寂静陪着。

他想再说句什么，也想干脆挂了电话，但身子不听他使唤，只举着手机不动，呼吸都不自觉地屏起来。

时间的定义变得扭曲，他不知这等待到底算短暂还是长久，那边终于响起了声音。

清脆利落的，电话挂断的一声。

真空也一下消散了，闹哄哄的背景音被按下继续播放键。他像从酒醉里脱了身，也像从一个长长的梦里猛地苏醒。又来了人跟他敬酒，他盯着那玻璃杯里的液体，混沌的脑子突然变得清明。

也对，已经过去了。

过去了几十个难以入睡的黎明，数百次难熬的想回头的冲动，还过去了一颗颤颤悠悠差了一步，就一步，没能交出去的心。

会过去得越来越久，越来越远，没道理让他被酒精鼓动的一通电话给拉回来。

他接过了人手里的酒杯，看见小邵接了个电话往外走，还笑着骂人：“溜什么溜！别跟我装样子，回来罚三杯！”

过去了还不好，多大点事儿，自己以前还求之不得呢。

 

之后的日子还是一样过，只是质感有些不同，像是少了些节点，但他只管一往无前地冲，不去想落下了什么。跟着综艺跑了几个地方，出去了趟拍广告，练几次舞，捏几下午泥，如此循环往复了几个轮回，又飞到漫天飞沙的地方开始一段新的征程。

易烊千玺翻着剧本，觉着这样也挺好，甭管什么剧本，甭管多刻骨还是裂肺，早晚有出来的一天。

剧组开研讨会前，刚坐下，易烊千玺一脸惊讶：“我怎么不知道有你？”

旁边的小邵一脸不情愿：“什么意思，嫌我倒贴你了这是？”

“扯什么。”易烊千玺笑着捶他。没等俩人聊几句，其他人也陆续到了，今天第二惊讶接踵而至，他看着人的笑脸还想了会儿，才想起来这不是陆人逸么。

那会儿还是年前，转眼夏天都快结束了。

陆人逸演的角色不算打酱油，但反正跟他没多少对手戏，易烊千玺乐得自在，小邵跟他八卦陆人逸怎么顶替原定人选的时候，他懒得听：“那你怎么进来的？”

“我！”小邵顿了一下，又理直气壮，“演我这角色的那人放鸽子，导演找我救急来了，救急，懂吧？”

见人不感兴趣，小邵转移火力，说上部戏杀青之后回家陪自己老爹待了一阵，狐朋狗友也见了一堆，奇闻逸事能撑起一个月的八卦小报。他着重讲了一些桃色花边，语气夸张，声情并茂，结尾升华主要是批判那些朋友狼心狗肺，甚至配不上那些别有图谋的心。

“这么……？”易烊千玺咋舌，“这么着有点过分吧？”

小邵语气轻松：“哪个不这样，难不成还指着这些个金主把他们当人看呢？差点玩儿死的还少啊？”

易烊千玺抱着水杯喝了口，心里嘀咕，也不是都……王俊凯就，还行？

“还有排号的，我天我真服了，我以前跟那小子一起逃课的时候没看出来他这么大能耐，墙都翻不过去，倒可以一下子踩五六条船呢？”

……易烊千玺看了看刚化好妆来了片场的陆人逸，把那句还行又在心里默默撤回。

陆人逸对他还是热情，热情得令人疲于应对，只是小邵跟他看不对眼，老明里暗里地怼人，闹得陆人逸也不怎么往易烊千玺跟前凑了。说起来还是个值得感激的事。

过去没那么容易的。这道理易烊千玺渐渐明白，不是他仗着酒劲儿潇洒地摆手就能告别，也不会凭着累到虚脱就能甩掉，太难缠了，他越想把自己忙晕过去越是睡不着，困意将他击倒之前，总是能杀过来，总是能让他变得无比清醒。

不说睡前，就说听个八卦看见个人就能拐弯抹角地绕过去，自己之前轻敌的逞能到底有多好笑。

也不怪八卦内容和不乐意瞧见的人跟王俊凯有关联。他每天自己跟自己打仗，太阳和风都有罪，因为凑一起的温度跟某天他和王俊凯待阳台晒暖时有些相像。

像什么，那时候春风和煦，这光景日头烤得人两颊通红，风裹着沙子，吹得人睁不开眼睛。

他又有了想逃的时刻。夜戏片场的打光板，通宵后山尖上刚冒出一半来的咸蛋黄，碗底最后一个馄炖，都变成隐形的出口。他不停问自己，不能认输吗，就认输说离开王俊凯有点难过，不行吗？

然后怎么着呢，等来王俊凯跟他说一句让他走吗，还是一句话也换不来，只留个眼神？

这场孤独的对峙大有旷日持久的架势，易烊千玺后来索性放弃了，只盼着哪天能麻木，能再被那些假想敌杀个措手不及时，可以无动于衷。

 

小邵终于也体验了一把从剧组溜号的滋味，之前那部古装戏离上映还有阵子，但宣传上已经拉着一众主演拍杂志录访谈了。他们在摄影棚待了一天，衣服换好妆都没卸又被拉到一个宴会上，他跟易烊千玺抱怨：“我怎么觉着我这是翘课了不假，但给带补习班来了？”

易烊千玺肚子还没填饱，问他：“这个不错，尝尝？”

“哥，别吃了哥。”小邵用胳膊肘悄悄杵他。

“不吃我等会儿怎么撑起来一副热情洋溢去面对金主？”易烊千玺嘴里嚼着东西的时候一般不爱说话，但今天实在累得很，过会儿肯定又要跟着去哄那些老板高兴，还不让人吃了。

小邵也不杵他了，立正站得笔直。旁边走过服务生，易烊千玺挥手让人停下，他想从人手上的托盘里再拿杯酒。

这一扭脸，才发现旁边刚来了人。

易烊千玺脑子里迅速回响起了他刚刚那句话，大厅另一边演奏的曲子婉转悠扬的，也不知道能不能盖住。然后又宽慰自己，这么紧张也不必吧，面前站着的好歹是熟人，曲故听见就听见了，再怎么不对付，这点心声还是能感同身受的吧？

再旁边那位，王俊凯听见了能怎么着？那句话怎么说的，买卖不成，仁义在。

易烊千玺举着高脚杯示意，喊了一声：“王先生，曲哥。”

小邵也赶紧跟着打招呼。曲故开口回了，没对他俩笑这么灿烂过。王俊凯头也没点，瞧了易烊千玺一眼，转身走了。

高脚杯被轻轻放在小圆桌上，刚刚也没见紧张，但易烊千玺此刻长长舒了口气。他手垂在腿侧，拳头握了松开，又握紧。

饿也感觉不到了，只觉得心里一个气球刚刚被戳破，炸得他胸口猛地瑟缩了一下。

不疼，根本感觉不到疼。只是一阵又一阵的余悸，闹得他后背泛起了冷汗。

小邵拉了拉他袖口，问他还好么？

他回过神，脸色也有点白：“没事，刚喝得急了，我去下洗手间。”

水声哗啦啦，易烊千玺伸着手，盯着溅到一边的水花发呆。失灵的痛觉逐渐恢复，一波又一波地从心口奔袭到四肢百骸。

不应该，没道理，怎么可能。

但他还是在和王俊凯再遇见的今天，在看到他旁边站着别人之后的此时，躲起来掩藏自己的狼狈。

出息呢，本事去哪了，他咬紧了牙关，看向了镜子，扯起嘴角。但镜头前的自然自如全消失了，脸上的笑意怎么也调不出合适的幅度。

这时门开了，曲故走了进来。他脸上的表情说不出的奇怪，不是刚碰面时伪装出的熟络，也不像以前在片场时对他的疏离，甚至也不像那时鲜明的嫉恨。

“醒醒吧。”曲故给他递了张纸巾，“别傻。”

易烊千玺从镜子里扭过头正对着他，合着这话，一下子明白了，他脸上混杂着的是嘲笑，和可怜。

易烊千玺拿那张纸巾擦手，问他：“你跟……”

王俊凯随口哄自己的话作不得数，作不得数……作不作得数？

“我没求着的，你也别再费劲。”他答非所问地说了这么一句，笑了一声，拍了拍易烊千玺肩膀，然后转身离开了。

等易烊千玺出去再回到大厅里，竟然没剩几个人了，服务生开始收拾，小邵坐台阶上玩手机等他。

“人呢？”

小邵站了起来：“走了呗，散了。”

“怎么散……”易烊千玺想到什么，抓上他胳膊，“不会刚来通知说咱们这戏上不了了吧？”

“想什么呢？”小邵被他逗乐了，“反正就散了，老板们没兴致了，你管呢。”

也好。易烊千玺摸了摸胃：“你饱了吗？我带你吃夜宵去？”

 

那家小店马上准备打烊了，老板竟然还认出了易烊千玺，说除夕那天其实就认出来了，电视里刚瞧见的人，没多会儿来自己家吃夜宵了，多稀奇。

易烊千玺就笑，小邵瞪大眼：“服了，你春晚下台了还能跑这来？”

老板说这个小哥也眼熟，但看着不像上次一起来的那个啊，是不是也电视上见过？

小邵眼瞪得更大了：“谁？也一起从电视台出来么？”

易烊千玺不答话，他又嘀咕：“不然谁大年夜的跟你瞎溜。”

吃完了又赶飞机回去，路上易烊千玺异常沉默，小邵也累得很，睡了一路。

夜里的云层模糊成无际的色块，易烊千玺靠着窗，想起有一次凑巧跟王俊凯一个航班，也是半夜一两点，王俊凯开着笔记本办公，他看了半部电影睡着了。醒了之后还没落地，王俊凯没瞧见他睁开了眼，正低着头给他掖好毯子。

那是第一次，他想开口问王俊凯。只是问题列了好多个，不知道挑哪个合适。出差几天，回去还能凑一起吗，有空一起去吃这地方的小吃吧……太多了，排着队，拥挤催促着，阵仗最大的是“怎么你也这么晚飞”，最后却只轻飘飘出来一句：还有多久到？

王俊凯瞧了眼时间，又伸手覆在他眼皮上往下轻轻拂：“一小时，再睡会儿。”

几万英尺的高空，外面的轰鸣变成微弱的背景音，胸腔里强烈的鼓动却沸反盈天。

这样的时刻还有许多，只是他自认位置摆得清，何况一开始还时时准备着图穷匕见，哪还有这些不合时宜的问题出场的时候。

直到王俊凯把刀子亲手抖出来，直直地盯着他，他也从未，从未问出口过。

总是咽回去，总是在晃着双臂过独木桥。

夏天天长，落地又是快要天亮。小邵在车上继续睡得酣熟，易烊千玺却清醒得很，那天王俊凯掐着他脖子时的眼神和昨晚转身前的一瞥不停交错，再加上曲故调侃轻蔑的语气，搅得他心里一团散不开的火燥。

这团火一直郁结着，直到几天后在片场再看见王俊凯时又烧得更旺，燎得他心神不宁，剧本翻来翻去，呼啦啦地响。

小邵今天上午没戏，连个搭话转移注意力的都没有。易烊千玺去也不是，回也不是，远远地瞧见那身影周围围着导演几个人，聊着什么。他抓过旁边的助理低声问：我怎么记得这戏他们没投啊？

助理也无辜，自己都不明白的事，能问出什么，只能硬着头皮走过去。王俊凯跟前几天见着一样，只舍得赏他一个眼神。

开拍后王俊凯也没走，但也没盯着这边看，易烊千玺却对着眼前陆人逸的脸卡了几次壳，这场过了之后才在心里琢磨，一共他跟陆人逸的对手戏也没几场，也就今天往后的戏份里才有，这不速之客是不是就巧在这儿呢。

下午小邵过来了，见了现场情势，表情复杂，易烊千玺把他拉一边，神神秘秘的语气竟跟小邵平时差不了几分：“诶，我给你爆个料。”

小邵还没听内容，面上已经震惊得很配合：“？？？”

“那个王俊凯。”易烊千玺嘴努了努，“瞧见了吧，跟这个，你老呛呛的陆人逸。”

小邵的表情更丰富多彩了：“啊？”

“嗯。不然他来干什么？探你班啊？”易烊千玺从人耳边撤开，“独家啊，别瞎传。”

“不是……”小邵咽了咽口水，“不对吧？”

“爱信不信。我亲眼见的人派车来接，还能骗你啊。”易烊千玺整了整身上的戏服，顿了顿，抬头找到了王俊凯的侧脸，又说，“但是吧，我觉得……”

话说了一半，生生断了，也不管人再怎么缠着问，他利落地一挥胳膊溜走：“有后续了再跟你补上还不行吗？”

觉得什么，觉得不算什么了。突然觉得的，醍醐灌顶地顿悟的，中午吃饭的时候王俊凯又扔过来的一个眼神，短暂得像不小心瞥到带过，但就这么简单。

怕什么，怕什么，不就是有人冲着王俊凯前仆后继么，他就想痛快地给自己一个交待而已，几百个日夜的哑忍不值得一个交待么，那么多堆成高峰的问题不值得见见天光哪怕一秒么？

他就把早已成文的心事都摊开了，敞亮亮铺在地上，就算王俊凯过来踩一脚，对他说滚，就算王俊凯身边的新人成了旧，旧人又成了新，他给了自己交待图个心安，怕什么？

 

只是没等他把这腔英勇趁热打铁地落实，王俊凯就又走了。他收工了之后灰头土脸地找不着人，拿起手机却迟迟按不下手指，上一通电话带来的令人窒息的真空还留有余悸，他决心，不如当面吧，当面说完好歹能再瞧见他一回。于是这一搁置又到了初秋。

小邵的角色杀青了，走之前还闹着要加戏，想多留一阵，易烊千玺笑着骂他：“少装，我瞧你机票早一个月就订好了，想吃的清单列了十米长。”

“不过过阵子我也回去一趟。”易烊千玺又安慰道，笑得嘴边两个小涡都出来，“快了。”

小邵问他什么事，没听说过几天有什么活动啊。他就又闭口不谈，只催着人快去机场别误了机。

九月了，连这儿的风都带了点凉爽，天也变得高远，易烊千玺每天翻着手机上的日历倒数，托人买好的东西也好好放在行李箱夹层里。

倒计时数到一的时候，陆人逸跟他拍完对手戏又跟过来，易烊千玺在保姆车门前停下脚步，回头等着他开口。小邵杀青之后这人来搭话的频率直线上升，易烊千玺开始后悔，不如当时跟着一起求着导演给小邵加加戏了。

“前辈，你今天也回北京么？”

“也”字用得妙啊，直入重点。易烊千玺挑了挑眉。

“我觉得前辈其实不用……”陆人逸话说到这，像是还有一半，也像已经言尽于此了。

易烊千玺往前走了一步，说：“这阵子你动了什么手脚当我不知道？”

“我福大命大，真是不好意思了。”

陆人逸还装着傻：“前辈……”

“前辈什么前辈？”易烊千玺眯了眯眼，“你是中戏毕业的吗你就喊我前辈？”

“算了，那些我都放得过去，跟你计较这个干什么。”他笑了笑，“随你便吧。”

“但是你记着，你要是指吃演戏这碗饭，喊就喊了。”

“要是指在王俊凯那儿，盼着你能后来居上，指望着我成为前辈……”

他压低了声音，但也足够对面的人听个清楚。

“你想都别想。”

陆人逸还呆站在原地，易烊千玺本已拉开了车门，一只脚踏了进去，想起了什么，又退回来，问：“你这名儿是本名么？还是谁给你起的艺名？”

“听起来不太吉利啊，你自己听听，路人乙，连当个路人甲都不配。”

 

往返北京的航班飞了无数次，没有哪次像今天一样，想快点抵达又想不如再多一会儿盘旋。

其实那些跟陆人逸说的话甩出去他自己心里都没底，连机票都是到了机场徘徊许久才下定决心买的。只是不把架势唬得足给自己助威，不够这么一鼓作气地冲回来。

易烊千玺又来了那个小区，又站在楼下吹夜风。其实他也明白，王俊凯在这儿的几率几近于无，但就是想来这待一会儿，像一个什么里程碑，或者纪念地，等他待够了，再去找人。

这时间没什么人来往，他把那小小的一个纸盒塞卫衣袖子里，在花坛沿儿上坐下，背台词。

“王俊凯，生日快乐。送你这……”

“王俊凯，生日快乐。我……”

“王俊凯，生日快乐。这根儿钢笔，是永恒笔，就是写下去不会，那个印记不会消失掉的……”

“希望你，希望你能书写下你永恒的……”

口袋里手机嗡嗡动，他拿出来，瞧见来电显示上的名字，愣了愣才按下接听。

“易烊千玺你在哪儿？”

这句话他常听，王俊凯一般这么问了之后会让他等着，然后过会儿就有人来接。但是王俊凯一般不会这么直呼他的大名，还带着这么大的怒气。况且这一问太突如其来，前后文毫无铺垫，让人恍惚无措。

易烊千玺过了几秒才回答。

那边也沉默了会儿，再开口怒气也消散了几分：“还是在楼下么？”

“……嗯。”易烊千玺想问他，上回你把我接别地儿去了，也没告诉我密码啊？

电话那头叹了口气，怒气都被置换成了一团被无奈裹着的委屈：“最早的时候我跟你说过，密码是一个日期。”

易烊千玺盯着楼上黑乎乎的窗户，电光火石间突然想起来了，但是他被这答案点了穴，动弹不得。

“我们第一次见的那一年，五月二十。”王俊凯笑了笑，“你怎么总是，记不住呢？”

 

-7-

易烊千玺张了张口，比刚才背台词时还慌乱，最后看了眼手表，轻轻说：“生日快乐。”

那边说：“我也落地没多久，刚从你们剧组酒店出来。”

然后又开始笑，问：“是你回来还是我回去？”

 

易烊千玺输了密码进了门。脚下像踩着松软的云，一个站不稳就能往下栽，但他好像也不怕这坠落，总觉得下面会有人接着。

室内的装潢布置还是那样，他窝沙发上盯着墙上的时钟看。

等王俊凯回来就过了12点了，到底还是没赶上生日，只隔着电话送了句祝福。不知道王俊凯会不会怪他，怪也只能怪这么阴差阳错的巧合令人哭笑不得。

 

王俊凯那边兵荒马乱地往回赶，倒是没想到怪易烊千玺身上，就是黑着一张脸训助理：“怎么盯的？”

小贺见他的黑脸也是硬撑出来的，不是真的要教训人，就不作声，只管又加点速度，能赶得上最近一班的飞机。

“今天下午跟我汇报不是挺齐全挺能耐的么？”

——

“王总。”小贺不仅车速惊人到能一小时内凑齐超长指定菜单，汇报起来也让人心惊肉跳的，“易烊千玺跟您新欢打起来了。”

“打起……”王俊凯从文件里猛地抬头，又顿住，“我新什么？”

“新欢。”小贺波澜不惊，“陆人逸。”

王俊凯皱眉：“谁啊？”

小贺一五一十地讲起，先罗列了两人打过照面的场景进行提醒，然后讲到年前那场晚宴的顶替，接上生动具体的传言，后续准备的有这场冲突的铺垫及情景等，最后再详细对现场进行再现。

但王俊凯听了两句就打断：“人有事吗？”

“没事。也不算真打，冲突。”

“让他顶上来，是谁安排的？”王俊凯只记得自己把易烊千玺名字划了，不记得有指着谁来替上。

“那场负责统筹对接的孙……”

人名都没说齐全，王俊凯就又打断：“开了吧。”

 

小贺准备的更多详细内容，就都只能在赶去机场的路上交待了。

 

门响的时候易烊千玺还维持着刚坐下的姿势，搂着腿，下巴顶在膝盖，眼神粘在钟上。

王俊凯合上了门，却只是站在那儿，没再往前一步。

“千玺。”他轻轻喊，然后又一声，“千玺。”

易烊千玺走过去，抱住了他，把祝福又送了一遍：“生日快乐。”

礼物还在他袖子里。但他现在觉得可以晚一点再送出去，因为有更重要的话要说。

“王俊凯，我……”

“千玺我……”

“那你说。”易烊千玺笑了笑，“我先听着。”

王俊凯手环在他后背，说：“其实我今天过去，是想跟你说，我后悔了。”

“后悔质问你，后悔让你走。”

“没什么的，就算你还念着别人，也没什么的。”

易烊千玺想挣脱说个清楚，但王俊凯又牢牢把他按回去。

“你别动。”他祈求似的，“听我说完。”

然后他把今天才听进耳朵里的都掰扯了个明白。那个陆什么是真的不认识，姓曲的也只是老缠着。至于那辆易烊千玺瞧见的接人的车，王俊凯就用过两三次，也是被辞退的开着去唬人了。

“真的不是我。”王俊凯说完了有些急切地又加了一句。

“你怎么知道我瞧见了接人的车？”信息量挺大，但易烊千玺准确抓住了重点。

王俊凯卡壳：“那个，那个小邵……”

易烊千玺又笑着拍了拍他背：“行了，他刚刚给我打电话都交待完了。你挂了我电话又找着他让把我送回去，还安排他跟着拍新戏。”

王俊凯这才接下去：“我不知道该跟你说什么。我想回你说你走的那天没拼完，不想拼，不想看见。但是后来每晚都睡不着，慢慢地就又把它拼完了。”

“但我怕我一开口就是一句关你什么事啊。”

“我气你，其实我从一开始就知道，但是我受不了你还去见他。”

“那会儿我还没想明白。”

“后来再见你的时候也还没想明白，还以为……”

“以为我离了你又找下家了？”易烊千玺打岔。小邵刚跟他坦白从宽完了，又争起来谁八卦正确率高，争急了就吼：你能耐，你还说王俊凯探班别人，其实是盯你去了，还巴巴跟我爆料呢。为什么？不是你当着人面儿说得吃饱了好对金主热情的吗？

王俊凯有点不好意思，但幸好人被他抱着，瞧不见他有点难堪的脸。

“现在明白了。”王俊凯深吸了一口气，“你念着以前真的没关系，为了别的待我身边也没关系。我会，会除夕夜不止等你几小时，会情人节亲手给你送上巧克力。”

“我可以，可以……”

句子烫舌头，他却含在嘴里倒腾了好几遍才吐出完整的：“可以等的。”

又紧接着加了一句：“待身边等。不是离远了等。”

 

易烊千玺开始笑，笑得身子都在抖，他扭过脸吻王俊凯的侧颈，一下又一下。那些积攒已久的问题都不再需要答案，他被叶子障了目，独木桥原来是通天大道。

坦诚绕过了好多弯终于降临到他们之间，等王俊凯也体验了一遍听完另一半故事的惊讶，两个人相对无言了片刻，然后对着笑。

笑完了又有人开始委屈：“很多次我不是出差。不是恰巧跟你在一个地方，坐一趟航班的。”

易烊千玺握上他的手，浅浅地亲他下巴，想起每夜都来折磨的那个问题，王俊凯问的，算什么。

算什么呢，想拿世界上的所有来形容他，又觉得所有都不够。

王俊凯轻轻对上他的唇。

北极今天落下的第一片雪，另一半星球上刚迸裂的岩浆，海底斑斓的星星，银河尽头刚诞生的一粒灰尘。

王俊凯手覆上了他腰后，他想，所有都不够。

灵与肉的命脉全在这人手里攥着。还能算什么呢？

这一个吻好长，仿佛没有停过，从客厅到卧室，从窗前到床上。或许是前所未有的温柔炼化了他的心，他第一次没有惧怕这剥离了氧气的沉溺，王俊凯找到了他在床单上乱抓的手，跟他十指紧扣，再把吻轻轻落在他眼角，喊他千玺，千玺。

 

又只剩下床头灯没关。易烊千玺头一回喜欢这落地窗外的万家灯火，大概是这一方天地，也终于算得上其中一个。

王俊凯的胳膊还是搭在他腰上，只是搂得更紧，胸膛贴着他的后背，呼吸滚烫，扫在他后颈。

他晃了晃胳膊：“我想到了。”

王俊凯快要睡着了，声音黏黏糊糊的：“嗯？”

“你是绳索。”

因为爱是拼命想挣脱想自由想游离，最终束手就擒。


End file.
